The Invisible Boundary
by toxicwaffles1000
Summary: Arthur is the prince of a large kingdom called Resmaton. He is heir to the throne and his father's pride and joy. That is, before a servant catches the young prince's eye. The two enjoy each others company until things go too far one night. Everything about them is sinful, but love is hard to deny. And sometimes it's worth all the sorrow it causes. Sometimes.


The Invisible Boundary

Prologue

In the quickly darkening  
night of April 4th, a scream breaks the eery silence of the night. Soon later a baby is heard crying. A baby boy, a prince, has been born in the castle. The king is handed the baby and he smiles down at his newborn son until the doctor announces the Queen has passed away shortly after the delivery. The king is not a man to cry but he does show sadness as the white linen sheet is pulled over her head.

He looks down at his still crying son and decides to name him after his wife's father.

Behold, Prince Arthur James Kirkland. Heir to the throne of Resmaton.

* * *

A few weeks after the birth of the prince, a messenger rides through the night on a white steed headed towards the castle.

"M-my king, a letter has been sent to you from Keracio!" The young blonde man gasped out as he bursted through the heavy wooden doors. He handed the letter to the king, breathing heavily from running through the castle.

The king unrolled the letter and began to read aloud the small letters.

"To the King of Resmaton, Keracio is prepared for war. Surrender your kingdom to us or we will take it by force and burn it to the ground. It is your choice, I give you until the sun sets on the morrow for an answer. Signed King Francis of Keracio."

"My king, we must go to war or the kingdom is doomed."

"No, war is what killed my father and the fathers before him. I must try to make a deal with Francis." The king sighed and looked out the window at the twinkling lights across kingdom.

"What kind of deal? What do you mean?"

"The prince shall marry on his 18th birthday to the suitor of Francis' choice. Arthur will be the treaty to unite our two lands as allies and stop the coming war"

"That is a risk, though. We can't be sure Francis will agree to the deal and what if he tricks you out of the prince somehow and still wages war?" The words came out fast from the king's advisor.

"It is the only way to save the kingdom in a non-violent way." The king stood. "If Francis says yes, that will be the prince's fate."

* * *

The young prince, just a day over 7, quickly runs through the castle. He laughs as he turns corners and takes in the new surroundings.

Arthur had just been granted permission from his tutor to explore the castle. He had never been farther than his father's chambers.

Right as he was turning down another corridor he bumped into a tall figure, causing him to fall back.

The figure laughed, it was a sweet sounding laugh but a bit creepy. Arthur slowly looked up into the violet eyes of the man he ran into.

"My, my, my, it seems the young prince has ventured far from his tower." He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

Arthur's eyes widened, who is this man? What is he doing in the castle? He was frozen on the floor in front of the man until the other pulled a sharp looking object from his pocket.

The man grinned again as he noticed the prince's wide eyes.

"What I am about to do has nothing to do with you, more what your father did to me." He smiled a sickly sweet grin as he yanked the boy up by his hair and pinned him against the wall.

"So please, don't take any offense from any of this."

Arthur was speechless, all he could do was stare at the menacing man standing in front of him.

"You're father took the last thing that mattered to me in this world, so I plan to do the same to him." The man laughed as he ripped open the boys shirt and drove the sharp object into the prince's chest.

Arthur screamed out in pain as the object carved a pattern into his skin.

The Russian made an annoyed "tsk" sound at the loud screaming from the boy and finished the symbol carved into his chest. When he was done he looked up to see a group of guards headed his way.

"Hm, looks like my trip is going to be cut short." He pouted a bit before he drove the object into the prince's head, making an incision above his ear.

He began speaking strange words, a spell, into the open wound.

Arthur was confused and in pain then he fell to the floor and the man was gone. The guards surrounded him as he began to pass out.

Those eyes, he would never forget those violet eyes.

* * *

In the mountains of Resmaton, a young boy travels through the countryside. He is all alone with nothing but the clothes on his back.

He continued walking through the forest surrounding the mountains until he came to a dirt road.  
Using his knowledge of the mountains he traveled southward down the road.

"All roads lead to the Capital" he muttered to himself.

He was hoping to find work in the Capital of the kingdom of Resmaton. It was the largest city in the kingdom and the best place to start a new life.

* * *

A couple days after the start of his journey, the boy was washing up in a stream he found when he heard the clop of a horses hooves in the distant.

His eyes grew wide and he leaped out of the stream and to the edge of the forest.

The boy peaked above around the bush at the white horse galloping down the dusty path.

He contemplated whether or not he should make his presence noticeable by the man on the horse. In the end he decided to ask for help.

Leaping around the bush and stood in the middle of the path causing the rider to yank harshly on the rains to stop from trampling the boy.

When the horse came to a stop the boy began pleading for help from the stranger.

"Please, sir, I need help! I have been walking through these woods for days. I am on my way to the Capital, I have no family left. Please help me!" As he was talking he began to cry a little.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, I can help you. What's your name? How old are you? What happened?" The blonde man asked.

"My name is Alfred Jones, I'm 6, my family got attacked by a group of men. I don't know where they are," he began to cry even more and clung to the man.

"Shh, you're going to be alright. I am going to take you back to the Capital with me. I'm Mathew, I can help you. Okay?" He asked, kneeling down to look at the boy.

"Okay..." Alfred sniffled and allowed the man to lift him onto the horse.

Together they rode through the forest to the Capital.

* * *

At sunset, the two reached the Capital.

"It's so much bigger than I thought..." The young boy whispered as he looked at all the building pass by in a blur.

"Yes, I will take you to work with me. The Capital is too dangerous for someone your age to wander alone."

Alfred pouted a bit but allowed Mathew to ride towards where he worked.

"Mathew, what is it you do?" The boy asked.

"Hm? Oh, I work in the castle. I am the king's advisor. I am going to take you to work as a servant. You will get a place to sleep and food to eat. It's the safest place in the kingdom" he smiled when he heard the small gasp come from the boy.

"I-I am going to work for the royal family?!" His eyes were wide and his mouth opened in shock.

Mathew laughed, "yes, you will be serving the royal family and officials who live in the castle."

Alfred smiled and fell silent. 'A new start' he thought as they rode through the gates to the magnificent castle on the cliff.


End file.
